Field of the Invention
Light weight trailers are available that can transport two snowmobiles or all terrain vehicles (ATV). The snowmobiles and ATVs can be loaded on the trailers in fore and aft orientation. Both ATVs and snowmobiles can also be loaded on these trailers in a transverse position. However, the front skis of some large snowmobiles may extend laterally out past a side of a trailer and may even exceed the legal width for moving on public roads without over width markings.
ATVs are transported on trailers, pulled on public roads, to and from areas where they are to be used. ATVs are used to transport various types of cargo to areas that are not accessible by most road vehicles. Trailers and sleds are often pulled by ATVs and snowmobiles to carry cargo. These trailers or sleds are generally about the same size as the unit they are pulled by so that they can be used on narrow trails that accommodate the pulling unit. With the trailers currently used to transport ATVs, a trailer or sled for carrying cargo on narrow trails takes about the same space as the ATV or snowmobile. This results in a reduction in the number of ATVs or snowmobiles that can be transported by the trailer on a public road.